Artie's Good for Nothing Prank Part 1
Artie's good for nothing prank is a canceled episode of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Ed and Artie. Plot 'Part 1: How I over pranked the world' Will is the stupidest kid I've ever met. I know he is supposed to be the big genius, but a true genius would be one that knows how to have fun. I know he is a bit better now but the guy just isn't smart. Plus he shouts and ruins evryone's mood. Like that day that his house burned. He shouted at me and Ed. Ed is a nice guy but he somethimes goes overboard with his honorable talk. He changed so much since I first met him last year. Back then he was all about popularity. He was the coolest kid in his grade and he was the biggest coward I ever knew. Now he is some sort of knight in shining armor but it's still an improvment. Before the things he did that were supposed to be a fun were so stupid that it wasn't even funny. It was plain wierd. I remember the spaceship Ed stole was just so AWESOME. It broke right away. The thing is I was so happy when we got into the place where the sword used to be because I thought I would use awesome alien wearponary. Turns out I couldn't use anything and I was useless. Thats why when I saw the spaceship I was crazy happy. When it got broken I immideatly said we should try to repair it with the sword but that buzzkill Will just ruined it all. He said it's too dangerous and that it might explode or something. Ed isn't perfect at that kind of stuff too. He didn't let me use his sword. He said I'll burn. HA!!! He just doesn't want to let me use it. I don't really blame him. The sword is cool stuff. Still Ed is sometimes to obsessed with things. Like honor, the sword, prooving himself to his dad and even that girl, but thats a matter that happened after that day. It was the same day Will's house burned. Ed continued training with the sword. Will came with a cool gadget that looked like some awesome hot necklace. When I told that to Will he shouted at me and said it's an ancient charm of great power. My first thoughts on that were as if. I mean why would an electronical necklace be some kind of an ancient gadget werapon thing. Then he started saying it's a magical artifact... He didn't need to say more than that it's magical. That just made me understand evrything. Now EVRYONE but me has a super cool werapon. Mr. buzzkill said it's a device that he is going to research. He told us about all the strange things about it. It's mesterious apperance years ago, It's mestirious disapperance, the houses mestirious burning right before it's mestirious reapperance. So to sum it all up. The necklace was... MESTIRIOUS. I asked Will what the artifact is called and he said it's called the lucky charm of Bazel. I didn't react to the name but suddenly Ed said that the necklace is bad and that we must destroy it at once. He raised his sword and was about to slice it untill Will stopped him and asked him why is it dangerous. Ed started speaking in long and boring speeches about it being an artifacet of magic making it an enemy of the forever knights. Like 1 buzzkill wasn't enough. Now there are 2? Thats when my too boring alarm was activated. It usually gets activated during school hours, then I just prank the teacher but this time I had to becearfull. Students are not as guilable as teachers. ESPICIALY Will. I can't survive without a bit of a laugh so I just took Ed's sword without him noticing while he was arguing with Will and I planned to just throw the sword as a snake towards them and make a practical joke but I kind of almost died there. I know I should have litsened to Ed but back then I just would do suicide if I didn't have fun quick. What happened was the sword kinda took control of me. It was like I tried to use its powers and it had a mind of its own and if am not strong enough it controlls me instead of the oposite. I felt like I had the universe at my finger tips when I touched the sword. It was like I could do anything. I tried doing the prank I planned but something was wrong. I thought to myself. Why be good? What good does it bring to me? Why do I even hangout with those 2 buzzkills when I can be out there having fun. I could take the sword and take over the world. I can do ANYTHING I want. I then did my first evil laugh. Now I look back I was like a total miniac but back then it was normal. They yelled stop and give back the sword but no. I was too far gone. 'Part 2: No Sword No Hero' The lucky charm of bazel really disturbed me. I was supposed to fight alongside something my dad always said never to go near. I was so disturbed by it that I didn't even notice my sword slipping from me by Artie. Big mistake. Artie suddenly laughed an evil laugh Will and I turned back to see Artie raide the sword at us. We told him to stop. We told him that the sword would burn him up from power. We weren't afraid of him attacking us. We were afraid from him destroying himself by doing it. Artie wasn't afraid of burning up. He shot a tornado at us. I was suprised. I didn't understand how Artie could use the sword. Then I looked into his eyes. It wasn't the always happy and jolly smile of Artie. It was an evil nasty face smile that cleared it all up for me. Or at least I thought. I thought he was mind controlled by Diagon. Thats at least the only explanaition I knew. The tornado blew Will and me into the distance. We heard Artie yell that we're now his toys or something like that. We were about to fall and die from the tornado. I guess prankster wasn't smart enough to caculate that falling from 20 meter hight results in death a.k.a no toys for mister prankster. I held on to the charm of Bazel and it suddenly glowed. I knew I shouldn't mess with magic and I thought that if I die at least I'll destroy it. I took out my T.V remote controll that I always have with me because of my little brother that steals it all the time and I tried to hit the charm with it but the remote controll was thrown in great speed and it actually moved a soft lounge chair so Will and I would fall on it. We were really hurt but we were still alive. When we landed I was like WTFUDGE but I didn't have time to think because Artie got to us and was about to "confescate our little toy" but Will had a trick up his sleeve. He threw something that made alot of smoke at Artie and we both ran away. Thats why magic is good was what Will said when we reached a safe distance. I didn't think that way. When I understood that our rescue was the works of the magic item it just made me want to destroy it even more. Back then I would have felt better if some knight came to me and said I'm killed for breaking the laws and using magic. The guilt inside me was too great. First I let the sword be taken from me and second I used magic to save myself. My whole life even before I found Ascalon I cared about honor and knight laws. I just knew that I couldn't achive it. When I found my sword my dad even gave me an armor. He told me he can't tell anyone else about the sword because they will take it but he said that no matter if it's official. I'm a knight to him. He said he was proud. Since then I saw honor as my guidance in life and if I don't follow it I'm a traitor to my own kind. I just couldn't take it. I left Will and started to cry. I was jealous. Jealous at my father for being a true knight without such a responsibility like the sword. Jealous at Will for not having honor as mandatory thing and having more choises at life. I was jealous at evryone. My life was ruined. When my father would have heard I would be toast. I couldn't go on. I had to put an end to my pain. Two thing held from killing myself. I was my cowardness. It just prooved I wasn't worthy. The second was Artie. When I was about to commit suicide I remembered I wasn't the only one with problems. When I was feeling sorry for myself I forgot that Artie is out there needing my help. I wasn't going to leave him. To do it I may have to break many knight laws but at least I'll keep going by my most important law. I would never leave Artie behind no matter what. I stood up straight and went towards Will. Will was in the field of the spaceship I broke. I thought that he would at least go and try to get me. He needed the help, but then I remembered I didn't have the sword. Will seemed to be trying to make something. He was using the spaceship peices. He was conecting something when suddenly 2 of the pieces he held started to glow. I knew Will was smart but I never thought he knew alien tech. That day I started to wonder about his past.... The pieces turned into what looked like a mechanical hand. All I could say was that that was cool! To Be Continued in part 2. Characters *Artie (Part 1 story teller) *Ed (Part 2 story teller) *Will Villains *Crazy Artie Category:Episodes Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Cancelled Ideas